The present invention relates to a material for magnetic recording. In one aspect, this invention relates to a magnetic tape having a great resistance to wear and tear without undesirable abrasiveness on recording and reading heads. In another aspect, this invention relates to using non-ferromagnetic particles of different average particle size in magnetic recording layers to improve the resistance to wear and tear of the layers without deleteriously increasing the abrasiveness of the layers.